First Snow
by willowbrook607
Summary: She was 18 and had never seen snow before, and he was glad he was with her the first time. Louis Tomlinson/OC. This is my first story, please give it a try. Not Beta'd sorry for any errors.


I sighed. My life was perfect, I was in a band with my four best friends, we were international pop stars and to top it all off I had the most perfect girlfriend in the world. Camillia Copper. She was currently curled up on the couch beside me, with her head on my chest and my right hand in both of hers, as we watched Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail. I let my attention wander to her face as two of the knights went to look for 'a shrubbery'. She had tan skin and copper hair that fell in loose curls around her shoulders. I could see her soft pink lips smile at the movie and found myself smiling. I leaned down and softly kissed the top of her head. All of the sudden she sat up, almost hitting her head on my chin. I started to protest when she cut me off.

"It's snowing!" She exclaimed with childlike excitement, before dashing to the front door, barely pausing to put her boots on and running out side. She had lived in Hawai'i all her life, until this summer that is, when she moved to England. She had never seen snow before. I followed her to the front door, shaking my head at her forgetfulness upon seeing her jacket on the floor- right where she dumped upon her arrival.

I followed her footsteps in the freshly fallen snow to where she stood, her petite body outlined in the light of distant street lights.

"Here babe, I grabbed your jacket for you." I wrapped the black down jacket around her shivering frame. "Silly!"

"Thanks Lou, I just got so excited I guess I forgot." She giggled, "I've never seen snow before!"

"I know I just don't want you to freeze Cami." She began spinning slowly, as if she was trying to see every snowflake before it hit the ground. I could see snowflakes dusting her hair and clinging to her eyelashes.

"It's beautiful." Camilla whispered turning to face me. Her face was filled with childlike wonder. Her green eyes sparkled and her full lips were parted slightly.

"So are you" I whispered, grabbing her hand and walking towards the woods. She giggled.

"What? To cheesy?" I asked.

"No, just very… you. It was cute." She stood on tiptoe and kissed my cheek. I put my hands under my chin, with my fingers together and the backs of my hands on my cheeks and smiled. "Cupcake!" she teased.

"I meant what I said- you're beautiful! Can I have a kiss?" She leaned closer, until our lips were centimeters apart, whispered "Catch me first" and ran away.

"Tease!" I called, running after her. I was looking for her behind the big trees when something cold and wet smacked into the back of my head and trickled down my back. I turned and Camillia was standing there, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Ohhh, you're gonna pay for that!" I tossed a snowball back at her. She ducked it, but it was the perfect distraction. I ran forward and tackled her, twisting before we hit the ground so she landed on top of me.

"Caught ya!" I said triumphantly, "Can I have that-" She cut me off, crashing her lips down onto mine. I immediately responded moving my hands to her hair and deepening the kiss. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip and she granted me access. Her mouth tasted like cinnamon hot chocolate and sugar cookies. It was like heaven, kissing her while the first snow of the year- and her life- snow danced around us, coating the trees in white.

We pulled apart when the need for oxygen became too much. Her face was softly illuminated by distant streetlights.

"I love you, Camillia"

"I love you too, Louis" She rolled off of me and got to her feet. "We should head back, it's getting pretty cold." She offered me her hand. I took it, resisting the urge to pull her down and kiss her again. I got to my feet and, wrapping my arm around her started walking back towards my house.

~~~At Louis' house~~~

"Brrrr!" I hung my coat up in the closet, grabbed Camillia's coat from her and hung that up next to mine. I gasped, pulling my shoulders up at the feeling cold hands on my neck. I pulled the hands off my neck, and led Camillia down the hall to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, she pulled her hands out of mine and put water on to boil.

"Can you get cups Boo?" she asked, climbing on the counter to get the hot cocoa mix.

"Sure thing Cami." I smiled at her complaints about her height to no one in particular.

"Stupid genes, only letting me be 5' 1". Why couldn't my parents be tall? No, I had to get short- ahh" she squealed as I pulled her off the counter.

"Louis! You scared me!" I growled playfully. "Sit!" she commanded, giggling as I plopped down on the floor. She patted my head. I stood up, hearing the water boil, and moved to the fridge to get the ice cream and whipped cream.

I leaned forward, placing my empty mug next to hers, as she got up to put Inception in the DVD player.

"I love this movie" she said coming back to sit next to me. I smiled with content as she pecked me on the lips. She curled into my chest, sitting the same way as we had been before it started snowing. 'Yes,' I thought to myself, 'my life is perfect. I wouldn't change a thing.'


End file.
